


Night off

by Ribit



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat and Eugene are just mentioned dw, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribit/pseuds/Ribit
Summary: The littlest deputy is away for a night, and at the suggestion of her biological father- Mao Mao and Badgerclops blow off some steam.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Night off

Mao breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air coming from the bedroom window and the silence of the house.  
A loud bell rang out.  
Almost silence.  
Badgerclops may have games going in the living room as usual but their littlest deputy was off for a rare night at her biological father's house. Eugene had mentioned something about "knowing what it's like to not be able to blow off steam with a kid around," and motioned vaguely between the sheriff and Badgerclops before winking and telling Adorabat to pack an overnight bag.  
Mao Mao attempted to shake the thoughts of what the older bat had implied, sure it would be nice but he and his companion weren't exactly intimate. They weren't even officially dating although.. it did feel like there was mutual interest in several moments as of late.  
Mao blew a short puff of hot air through his nose, _'No use on dwelling on what isn't.'_

An orange sunset bathed the room in a warm tone that added to the sheriff's comfort. Absentmindedly, he began rubbing his gloved digits in circles on his midriff, tracing fur and scars as he melted into the comfort of the bottom bunk.  
Lately, Badgerclops had been more forgiving with his sass and laying the jokes on thick. Mao hated to admit it but the deputy made him laugh (or almost laugh) more than usual and it made the sheriff feel guilty and weak for letting himself be so easily swayed, even by his trusted close friend. Badgerclops was quite charming when he wanted to be and it was undoubtedly something that could be used against the hero... but it did feel nice being charmed and having the attention directed solely at him.  
Sure the pickings in the valley weren’t expansive by any means but there also wasn’t anything binding Badgerclops to staying with him and the thought of his companion wanting to stay and be with him made the sheriffs heart warm.  
He could still hear the sounds of Badgerclops’ game going steadily from the living room and figured his companion would probably be gaming into the early hours of the morning since he didn't have to worry about waking their littlest teammate. It was rare they got a night alone and Mao would be lying if he told himself he wasn’t disappointed that they weren’t even spending it in the same room.  
With a sigh, the sheriff gave a good stretch and settled back into a relaxed position. He could go join his companion in the other room, or spend a night uninterrupted in the dojo but if he was being honest with himself, he was rather comfortable and didn’t feel like moving from the relaxed state he found himself in.  
Eugene’s words echoed in his head again.

_“I know what it's like to not be able to blow off steam with a kid around."_

Maybe, even if he wouldn’t be blowing off steam exactly how Eugene imagined, he could still have a little fun on his own. It wasn’t often he got to relax and be comfortable when he got the urge so this would be a nice change of pace.  
Letting his gloved hands return to his torso, he began rubbing soft circles into his fur and let his thighs part. No use in rushing, Badgerclops was preoccupied and Adorabat was out.

\-------

  
Mao let his mind wander as his hands did the same. Cuisses, cape, and braces all abandoned in favor of the sheriff melting into the bunk and feeling the most relaxed he had in a long time. Gloved digits slid to part the fur between his thighs and dip in the crevice that was slowly warming up.  
Letting his middle digit press firmly as he dragged it from his clit to his entrance, he brought it back up slowly and let it rest on the top of his hood. Slowly working it in a circle, he let his shoulders and head sink into the bed further. A sudden loud beep from the living room caught his attention- Badgerclops.  
Badgerclops. It would be nice if Badgerclops was here helping him “blow off steam” as Eugene put it. The thought of being even more comfortable, laying on his companion and sinking into his soft warm fur…  
He let his digit wander and press a little lower. It’d be nice to be warm and maybe Badgerclops would say something funny and inappropriate for the moment but then he’d kiss him and offer his larger hand to cup the smaller man’s groin and those claws would drag up to his dick and tug at it and - Mao let out a low moan as he let himself insert two digits and start curling them inside his now ampley saturated walls. He hadn’t done this in a while but it didn’t take much for him to get worked up so the stretch and slide in was virtually nothing. Mao shifted, putting more weight on his side and readjusting his hand to get a better angle at where he was digging. Glad he kept his gloves on, he imagined the bigger man’s claws being the ones to rake his insides, slipping back out to drag up and rub circles on his clit.

Keeping his voice low, Mao allowed himself a quiet, “ah. ,. Badgerclops.”

Saying his companions name out loud sent a warmth through his lower half that creeped up to the bottom of his stomach. He lifted his other hand to bite as he sped up his efforts with his right, thumbing at his clit while middle digits focused on digging for the sweet spot. The sheriff wasn’t too worried about noise since Badgerclops undoubtedly had headphones on but enjoyed the sensation of having something in his mouth and being able to ground himself. Maybe if Badgerclops were helping he’d put his hand in Mao’s mouth as he prepped the smaller man for the next step. Mao whimpered a little imagining his deputy’s own dick, big and swollen and pink, ready to rub or go wherever Mao desired. Even gloved, the sheriff’s digits would never come close to the sensation of what it might be like to be filled and delighted by his best friend.

_Fingers aren’t cutting it._

With a shaky breath, the hero opened his eyes and squinted around the room as the last hints of sunlight faded over the horizon, leaving the room mostly dark. His first instinct was to grab a weapon handle- a sai or kunai- but quickly dismissed the idea as he wanted to feel good and cuts to the hand wouldn’t exactly fit the mood. What else. The sheriff snuck a glance towards the doorway before dashing out of bed and digging in the shared drawer space. Weapon, weapon, wrench, rubix cube, sketchbook,weapon- A Ha! A Brush. The handle was thicker than his weapons and would feel remarkably better on his hands than the alternative. Sheepishly crawling back into the bottom bunk, Mao lightly cursed himself for never investing in any toys. He practically never had the opportunity to use them and hiding them from his teammates would be a nightmare but settling for a brush handle felt a little beneath the sheriff. He’d much rather something a little more lifelike, something flexible that he could rut against and pretend was his ever so charming badger.

_How should I go about this? I could -_

The feline settled on his knees, splayed and looked down at the brush handle. It really had been too long since he let himself feel good like this, his heart was racing at the thought of something aside from his own hands being in him. He let his shoulders and chest dip forward and meet the mattress as he grabbed the brush and lifted his backside, considering the best angle to insert it. Even alone, the sheriff felt embarrassed and vulnerable as he cupped himself and brought digits up to rub his clit again, now feeling the liquid from lower dripping down towards his stomach due to his position. At least he didn’t have to find a poor excuse for lube.

\--------

Badgerclops blinked and gave his shoulders a wide stretch as the game match he had been playing came to its end.

"Yeah yeah gg or whatever, be back in 5," he muttered in reply to the chat on his headset.

Quickly switching his status to "away", the deputy stood and allowed himself a full body stretch and yawn. Looking away from the screen, he realized it was now dark out. Man, he and Mao didn't even eat dinner. Checking his internal clock configuration, he figured it was still early enough to justify a late dinner and shrugged. Maybe Mao Mao had a snack and was out in the dojo and also happened to lose time. Eugene had said that thing about "blowing off steam" and Mao seemed a bit frazzled by it. He probably thought Eugene meant to like, train his stress away or something.  
The deputy blew a quiet snort through his nose. Mao would totally take it that way instead of. Well. What Adorabat's dad had actually meant. The cyborg definitely noticed the look Eugene had given the pair before winking and taking their daughter to get ready. And yeah, they were like, kind of making progress in the making-their mutual-interest-known department but they weren't ready to like. Go at it yet. Not that it was a bad idea. A night with Mao in bed and no kid did sound like a little patch of heaven..  
The deputy's stomach growled snapping him back to attention. Heading slowly towards the kitchen, Badgerclops noticed he didn't hear any of the usual sounds indicative of his companion being in the dojo. A quick peek in the doorway confirmed that the dojo was indeed empty.  
The cyborg scratched his stomach absentmindedly.

  
_Maybe Mao just hit the sack early? I guess he could be reading or like polishing weapons or something but I don't want to wake him up if he is trying to get some rest._

Badgerclops' stomach gurgled again.

"Ok I'll just poke my head in to see if he's awake and wants dinner."

Now a man on a mission, the deputy quickly and quietly made his way toward the trio's shared room. The light wasn't on so he paused quickly beside the door frame and squinted to let his eye adjust.  
The last thing the deputy expected to see was his companion face down in his bunk, pumping the handle of a brush in and out of himself. Badgerclops gulped.  
Suddenly frozen in place, he watched silently as his best friend seemed to be pleasuring himself. It was dark but he was pretty sure Mao was riding the brush handle AND rubbing his little dick all while moaning face down into the bunk.  
He felt his own groin stir with interest and tried to will himself to move when Mao lifted his head and, with a shaky moan, said his name. A spark went through the deputy, pooling low and tingling all the way down to his toes.

_M-me? Does he know I'm here??_

"Mm. M. . Ahh.. ah. Badgercl...mm badgerclops y -yes aahh mm.m"

Okay yeah he was getting hard. Mao's face returned to the mattress- or rather, nuzzling and biting at his pillow. All while thinking about him apparently. The larger man sucked in his bottom lip and tried to think of what he should do next.

_There's not exactly a great way to interrupt your best friend fucking himself on a hairbrush while moaning your name, guy._

So he decided not to interrupt. It was rare that either adult was able to go nuts with getting off, maybe a quick handy would be the best course of action.  
Badgerclops didn't want to risk being seen so he snuck his head back out the door and slid to sit flat against the wall next to their bedroom door frame.  
Another moan made the deputy's dick twitch. Yeah he was going to have to take care of this and as guilty as he felt about it, Mao was practically giving him a free show so he won't have to leave much to his imagination tonight.  
Parting his own thighs he quickly let his organic hand drift down and grab hold of his now hard and leaking member. Head swimming, he sucked a quick breath in and slowly started stroking himself, applying a little more pressure as each stroke brought his claws closer to the tip.

_Should I like ? Try to watch him, or just listen and-_

Another bumpy moan followed by his name being choked out of Mao's mouth seemed to make all the saliva glands in his mouth activate.  
Swallowing again, Badgerclops let himself graze the tip, spreading the precum that had accumulated over his head with his thumb and tugged some of the loose skin back while gripping himself steadily.  
Mao was definitely, 100 percent, in their bedroom getting off to him.  
The deputy wondered if Mao was pretending the brush handle was him. It wasn't anywhere near the right size but he figured Mao could probably guess that. There weren't a lot of choices for insertable household objects- he'd looked. If Mao Mao was getting that worked up over a brush handle, he could only imagine how loud and nuts he'd go over the real thing.  
The image of Mao riding him, face down like he was now, grabbing and nuzzling into his chest made the cyborg stifle a moan of his own. Being the one to make him sound like that, to feel the weight of his partner on top of him, grinding down onto his dick..  
Badgerclops sped up his efforts, stroking himself more feverishly.

"Ah.. a ah," the deputy wondered how it might feel to say the other's name, barely above a whisper he muttered "M-Mao mao..I..uuh."

_Ooohho, that's good. Okay that's good._

A shaky moan and sounds of the entire bunk shifting and squeaking under Mao's movements led Badgerclops to believe that this wouldn't last much longer. Not that he would either at this rate, it'd been a while since he really took the time to sit down and focus on climaxing, a quicky in the shower didn't compare.  
The deputy quieted his breathing best he could and kept his ears peeled, increasing pressure and getting frantic with his own motions.  
Sure enough, moments later he heard a sob and his name being muttered through heavy breathing. The sounds of the bunk creaking stopped, Mao must have finally cum.

Badgerclops wasn't far behind, between knowing that his companion just came to the thought of him and doing the same himself. As much as he wanted to say Mao's name to take him over the edge, getting caught wasn't on his to do list so he settled for keeping quiet and thinking instead.

  
_Mao mao... Did you like that? Did you like cuming for me, Mao?_

  
The deputy silently climaxed. Attempting to catch his own breath best he could without making too much noise, he stood slowly and perked an ear towards the bedroom. It was pretty quiet..  
And then the sheriff's stomach growled.

_SHIT._

Badgerclops scrambled to tiptoe to the bathroom as fast and quietly as he could. He had to wash the cum off his stomach before Mao came out and expected them to have dinner or something.  
\------  
Mao took a deep breath in and let an equally deep breath out. Wow. He hadn't been able to get off like that in a long time. Rolling over and tossing the used brush aside, he let his head fall back on his pillow and closed his trembling thighs. Maybe Eugene could take Adorabat a couple nights a month. He could get used to this.

As he laid and debated if he should get up and pee first or give himself another second to recuperate, his stomach let out an obnoxiously loud growl. Skipping dinner and burning calories was catching up to him it seemed.  
The sheriff swung his legs over the side of the bunk and sat up, then heard the bathroom door close. Looking up to the doorway for the first time since he left the bunk for the brush, he saw that Badgerclops' flashing game lights had dulled along with the sound.

_He just paused for a bathroom break._

Undoubtedly visually disheveled, Mao took a moment to slip some of his clothes back on and smooth down his fur. The last thing he needed was his partner putting 2 and 2 together.

Slipping out of bed, the sheriff stood on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom door. Knocking twice got him no answer. He could hear the sink running though.

“BADGERCLOPS Hurry up. I have to pee.”

Mao rolled his eyes at the muffled sigh he caught through the door.

“Hold on dude. Just let me wash my hands okay?”  
\----  
Once the worst of the gunk was cleaned off, Badgerclops opened the bathroom door and made to step out only to be pushed out of the way with a grumble and have the door slammed behind him.

_Wow real sexy Mao Mao._

The deputy still had the hand towel so he stood outside the door for a moment while Mao did his thing. A quick flush later the door swung open to reveal Mao washing his gloved hands.

“So what are we doing for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> I switch between calling Mao's clit dick AND clit bcus trans masc moment it feels nice to write it like tht. I'm sorry class


End file.
